If Someone Else Died
by boybult
Summary: What if Rachel wasn't chosen to die for the others? What if it was Cassie or Marco or Ax or Tobias or even Jake? How would the outcome of the war change? How would the other Animorphers future lives change?
1. If Jake Died

**NOTE: **_I do not own any of these characters, or K.A Applegate, I'm sorry to say. _

**Jake**

My name is Jake Berenson. And I am about to make a decision that could change the course of the war. I need an Animorph to be my backup plan. Kill Tom and everyone else on the Blade Ship. They may die, but the casualty would be worth it, if we could beat the Yeerks. I don't know who to choose, and as I sit alone in the forest, I think.

Who would accept the proposition? Would Rachel be able to fight her way through her enemies? Or would her passion for war affect her judgement? Would she be needed on the ship or could we afford to lose her? What about Tobias? How would he react? I don't know. But I know that I can't choose Rachel.

Would Marco be a better choice? Would he have the courage to do it? He had only just been reunited with his parents. How could I make him do it? But if I needed him to do it, I know that he would accept. He was the one who kept us motivated, that kept us going for most of the war. He would not be the one I choose.

Ax has been away from his home world for too long. Would he accept? I know he would. I am his prince, and he would do anything for me. But if we lost him, could we still negotiate with the Andalites? His parents must think he was dead. How could I tell them that I killed their son? If I had no other choice, I would choose him. But I need him for the negotiations with the Andalites. I will not choose him.

Then there was Cassie. So moral, so beautiful. The one I loved. But I knew, deep down that she was not needed on the ship. We could afford to lose her. And I thought of her as our weakest link. But if we lost her, the other Animorphs would not follow me, then what would we have. A destroyed planet. Even if I asked her, I do not think she would accept. Not Cassie. Never.

That left me with Tobias. Our very own bird-boy. He has no family. No one would miss him, apart from us Animorphs. He would say yes. He would sacrifice himself easily. He loved Rachel. Rachel loved Tobias more than anything in the world. She would never forgive me. That would leave me with two members down. No, Tobias could not do it.

I have to do it myself. I know that I have to. Who would lead in my place? It does not matter. I'm the one that has to go. I would follow Tom around, and if the worst got to worst, than I would kill him. That is the only option. I will give them all their orders, and tell them I had my own ones to do. And see what happens. I hope I made the right decision.

* * * * *

So here I am, on the Blade Ship. I decided to be a fly. I told Ax my plan, and he would tell me if I needed to fight. I made him swear not to tell. As I expected, the order came into my head.

It's your time to fight Ax said with sorrow.

I found a place that seemed quiet and quickly demorphed to human. I thought about what to morph. I decided that firepower would be best. I began my morph into the rhinoceros. I remembered the times that I fought in this morph. I hope that I would morph again.

A dark grey colour spread over my skin. Then I felt myself become larger, growing and filling up the space around me. As my ears grew much larger, I fell onto all fours. The last thing to change was a horn that came up on top of my nose. I saw the others staring at me from a screen. I looked at Cassie, the girl I loved, tears streaming down her face. I saw Ax, looking woefully at me with all of his four eyes. As usual, Tobias showed no emotion in his hawk face. He had an aurora of compassion however. I saw Rachel, sad but with a determined look on her face. She looked at me in gratitude. Marco just stared at me.

Goodbye Jake said. Turning away from them, I was ready to fight.

Two Taxxons came towards me. I easily ran straight over them. Two Hork-Bajir came towards me. I impaled one on my horn, the other I nudged away. Then approached lots of different morphs, all eager to end me. My eyes were only on Tom though. My brother, the one I loved. A Yeerk, I told myself, it's just a Yeerk.

As I approached him, he smirked at me. "You going to kill me, little brother?" he asked. Jake did not bother to reply, he just ran straight towards him. For a second, fear showed on his former brother's face, and he quickly dodged out of the way. I ran straight into the communications module, my friend's faces disappearing in an instant. The Blade Ship swerved suddenly.

"You've destroyed the ship" Tom said "You're as good as dead". I knew he was right. I demorphed right in front of his eyes. He did not do anything to stop me. We looked at each other in silence.

"I am sorry" he said.

"I know" Jake replied.

The ship was hurtling towards Earth. A crowd of people watched slowly as the Blade Ship hurtled towards the city. People tried to avoid it, but it was too late. It crashed. Jake died.

******

All of Jake's old promises were fulfilled. The Taxxons were morphed into various snakes and let loose into the jungle. The Hork-Bajir were counted as endangered and the Andalites were common to be seen walking around. Earth was much more technologically advanced, and many humans moved to other planets, or at least had a look at them. The world was never the same again.

Cassie never really got over Jake's death. She isolated herself for a long time, but eventually she found some peace within herself. After seeing her friends one last time and saying goodbye to all of her friends, she went to explore the remotest parts of the world. Eventually she settled down in a jungle somewhere. She refused to tell anyone where she was and apart from the odd letter, she was never heard from again.

Marco changed lots after Jake's death. After everything that he would talk about, being famous and having all of the girls in the world, he did the complete opposite. He tried to avoid the press as much as possible, and just blended into normal life. He got a job at an advertising firm, found a nice girl who he eventually married, and had two kids. He called his first child Jake. The only Animorph he ever saw was Tobias, who once in a while would come and say hello. His parents got remarried as well.

Tobias left Rachel. Tobias was happy as a hawk, but Rachel insisted on him being a human. Eventually they talked less and less, and then one day Rachel had up and left. He did not know what happened to her. He settled into life as a hawk, living off the land and finding a mate. He came to see Marco however, saying hello and remembering the old times. However, hawks do not live as long as humans, and a few years after the war ended, he died. His mother, struck by grief, died soon after.

Rachel left Tobias. Tobias would not accept that the war was over, and Rachel was insistent on him being a human. They started to ignore each other, and then they avoided each other. One day, Rachel decided that he was not worth it and left. After having a few meaningless relationships, lots of jobs and hundreds of parties, she eventually ran into an Andalite. She went with the Andalite back to their home world. After living there for a while, Rachel eventually was offered a ship and a crew to run. She accepted. For the rest of her days, she travelled through the universe in her ship, _The Dreadnought, _and fought the Yeerks.

Ax was tired of fighting. Soon after the war ended, he went back to his home planet to meet his family. They welcomed him back with open arms, and he lived there happily. However, the war had changed him and he could not live at the Andalite home world. He was going back to Earth. On the trip back, there was an accident. The ship veered off course, and crashed into an uninhabited planet. He could not leave, and neither could the rest of the people on the ship. He lived on this island for the rest of his life, happily.

_Just have a few things to say. I know the endings for the characters were kind of weird, but I am going to change the endings every time. This was my first fanfic, so don't put me down too much. _

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

_Thanks!_


	2. If Cassie Died

**NOTE: **_ I do not own any of these characters. They are the copyright of Animorphs by K.A Applegate, and that isn't me sorry! ___

**Cassie**

I love to walk in the forest. I love everything there, from the animals to the trees. This was one of the few places I could be alone. Get away from the others Animorphs, the Yeerks and even the Hork-Bajir. I respect the Hork-Bajir. They gave us a home, a sanctuary after everything we have been to. They just seem to have changed. But maybe that was me.

The other Animorphs and I. We used to have our morals, those lines that we never crossed. I used to love all of them. Marco, always smiling, stands in the barn arguing with Rachel. Rachel, beautiful, stubborn and headstrong. She was my best friend, and always will be. She changed alot when she met Tobias, though we were still great friends. She would be sitting on a hay bale, listening intently to the mission at hand. Then she would say those three words that would make us smile and give us some courage

"Let's do it"

Ax would be pacing around the barn, staring at the various animals in the cage. What is this he would always be asking me. He was always so interested in the human race and the way we lived. When he became a human, all he would do is eat Cinnamon buns and cigarette butts. He was very strong and he seemed like the strongest of all of us. Then. He was the shorm of Tobias. Tobias would always be in the rafters, watching out for any Yeerk spies. He always seemed a bit odd. I know him alot better now, and know that is just him. He seemed the most like me and seemed to know me the best of all the Animorphs. Apart from Jake.

Jake was the one standing in the centre of the barn, facing all of us with a serious expression on his face, explaining the outlines of the mission. He seemed perfect to me then. Deep brown eyes looking intently upon me. Waves of brown hair glittering in the afternoon sun. Most of the time I wasn't even listening to him. Then he would always snap me back into attention as he said

"Cassie"

I was interrupted in my thoughts when Jake showed up behind me.

"Oh, Jake, you gave me a fright"

He ignored the comment.

"Cassie, we need to talk"

"What?" I said snappily.

"Cassie, I don't know how to say this. I hoped never to say this to anyone. But if the plan doesn't work, then it will be on my head"

I suddenly felt really scared. I saw a mixture of intensity, pain and sadness in his eyes. I sat down on a log and prepared myself.

"You know what the plan is. You know what we have to do. There are so many things that could go wrong. So the truth is I need you to get onto the Blade Ship. I need you to stay on Tom's Yeerk and kill him if necessary. Do whatever it takes. I trust you with this. I tried to find another way. Ax could not leave, we need him for negotiations. Tobias, we need as a lookout. Rachel will be there to fight on our side. Then it was between you and Marco. I trust you more".

I barely comprehended what he said. His mouth was moving, but all I could think was Jake trying to kill me. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"Jake, I don't think I can do this" I said cautiously "Maybe Marco would be a better idea. I just can't do it".

A horrible look came onto his face.

"You need to do this. You do what I say. You have made too many mistakes anyway. With your morals, I am sure you could make the decision; the human race or you".

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. How could he do this? He used to be so kind; he never used to be like this. I knew I had to do it. If I didn't, the human race would either die or be infested. He knew that I would do it. My tears began to fall.

Jake just walked away.

******

When I got back to camp, my parents knew something was wrong. They made up an excuse and took me to the side. My mum said to me

"Cassie, what's wrong"

"Nothing" I replied. I knew my parents weren't convinced.

"Cassie" my mum said softly "You know you can tell us anything now....."

"Mum" I screamed "You don't understand! You never will. I never want to see you again".

I burst off. I started to cry again. I might never see them again, and my last words were that. I thought that maybe I could go back. Say goodbye to everyone. Apologize to my parents. I knew I couldn't do that. It would be too hard. I walked away towards Jake's old house. I didn't look back.

******

I got onto the Blade Ship. I morphed into a fly and got into his car. He was used to us being cockroaches, but he had not seen us in fly morph before. He did not even notice me, or at least the Yeerk didn't. As I went into the Blade Ship, I looked through fly eyes at the ground. Maybe my last look at Earth. I flew quickly into the ship.

As I was in the ship, I wondered about what to morph to get around the ship. I thought about staying in my natural form, but I knew that was too risky. I decided that the Hork-Bajir could be good, but I decided at the last minute to go Taxxon. They had much better eyesight than the Hork-Bajir. I just had to find a place to morph after I was a Taxxon and into a battle morph.

I didn't know what to morph. I did not have a very large selection of firepower in my morph. I could go wolf, or Hork-Bajir. I had no idea what to morph. Hork-Bajir seemed to risky. They would be good if we were against Taxxons, but it would be too hard against other Hork-Bajir. Wolf was too small. I was thinking hard, which wasn't easy as a Taxxon. Suddenly, a Human-Controller came up to me.

"Why aren't you working!" the man asked "If the Andalite bandits get here, then we're in trouble. Then it'll be on your head"! I obediently turned and went back to work. However, my mind was on other things. I had decided what to morph!

A voice went off in my head.

Cassie, can you hear me? It's Tobias. Get off that ship now!

Cassie, it's time to do your job Jake thought speeched to me at the same time.

Sorry Tobias I said to him.

After I went into the shadows and morphed human, I went straight to my next morph.

Two eye stalks busted out of my head. My lips stuck together and melted, leaving me with no mouth. Two legs popped out of nowhere. I grew a pair of hooves. Soon I was completly morphed, apart from my fur. I must have looked horrible. Blue fur quickly covered my body. I was an angry Andalite, ready to fight.

I burst out of the shadows, and slaughtered the nearest Hork-Bajir with my tail. I trampled the next few Taxxons to come my way. My tail cut through a Human Controller, slumping dead on the floor. There was a large group of Hork-Bajir between Tom and me. I was a skilled morpher. I knew what to do. I quickly morphed partway out of Andalite. The Controllers were looking at me confused. I picked up the Dracon from one of the dead Controllers and shot them all down. I morphed all the way back to Andalite and slowly approached Tom.

"Are you really going to kill me?" the Yeerk in Tom's body asked. "Moral Cassie? I must say I'm surprised you killed them all". Tom just looked at me with a sick smile. "Cassie, the weakest link? Who nowone likes? Who Jake sent because he hated you"! I looked at Jake. He was expressionless. As I looked at Tom's Yeerk, it suddenly reminded of Jake. I couldn't believe a Controller would remind me of Jake. That was when I realized I did not love him anymore. I did not love Jake anymore. I hated him. All of these thoughts were running through my head. Tom's Yeerk started laughing. An uncontrollable anger began to seep through me. More Controllers started coming in.

My tail blade sliced and chopped Tom's head off. I laughed. I trampled and beheaded at least 20 Controllers.

Ha I cried out.

Suddenly, there were no Controllers left.

I heard a funny sound coming from a TV monitor at the front of the ship. I looked through. There were my friends staring at me. Jake's face was still expressionless, his eyes were dead. As soon as I looked at Ax, he turned all his eyes away from me. Rachel looked at me in disgust. Marco had a look on his face that I could not decipher. Tobias was looking at me with sympathy.

The impact of what I had done suddenly hit me. As I demorphed to human, the tears suddenly started again. I fell onto the ground. I had no energy anymore. I hated myself. I hated Jake. What had I done? Where have my morals gone? What's happening to me? I knew we had won the battle for Earth, but the war never ends. I couldn't stop death. That is what kept me going. I was stupid. I was fooling myself. The world will never change.

I was the weakest link. I didn't deserve to live after what I had done. Even the others had stared at me, shocked by what I had done. I had kept the group stable, never letting them lose their compassion, not letting them forget who I was. I had let them slip. I had let myself slip. I cost them too many battles. I grew an Andalite tail. I turned to Jake.

"I hate you"

She slammed the tip of the tail down, instantly killing her. The others stared in shock.

******

Rachel and Tobias married. The last three words she said before she died impacted everyone deeply. Tobias ran away to the deepest part of the forest for many years for a while. Rachel ran all across the world for a while. Rachel got a call one day from Tobias and instantly came back. Just six months later, they were married, living in Rachel's old house. Tobias morphed a human for two hours, and stayed that way forever. Rachel was a general in the Army, a way to keep fighting, while Tobias became an environmentalist.

The human race did not like the idea of aliens invading their planet. Whenever they thought of aliens, they thought of the Yeerks. The Andalites took this as a personal offence, and there was a war of an ugly kind between the Andalites and humans. After a few months, the Andalites left with the Hork-Bajir, who got given passage with them as long as they helped fight the cause. Tobias lead a project and the Taxxons did get their various snake forms.

Ax didn't want to go back home to the Andalite home planet, he was happy exactly where he was, in the Hork-Bajir valley. Before the war ended, he brought his parents to Earth with him. They lived happily alone in the Hork-Bajir valley with his parents. They hardly ever left there. Eventually though, they got human morphs and became nothlit humans. They then got some money from Tobias and Rachel, building a computer business. They became famous.

Jake didn't care. His eyes were always blank. The world seemed like a movie to him, he saw it happening, but took no part in it. He was angry about the war, and how it did not change much. He never mentioned Cassie again. After those three words, the remaining Animorphs looked at him like he was the Grim Reaper. After the ship landed, his friends left him and never said another word to him. He moved to New York. After the war waged and destroyed that city, he moved to England. After a suicidal attempt, he was admitted to a special mental institute, padded so he could not fight his way out with a morph. He lay in that room for the rest of his days.

Marco cared about Cassie. They were good friends, and he had relied on her many times in the past. He was devastated. He looked at Jake that day with hate burning in his eyes. He never saw him again. He said goodbye to the other Animorphs, never saw them again either. He strove to find a way to bring Cassie back to life. After searching many years, he found a way to go back into the past. Nobody really knew what he found. It could have somehow found another Time Matrix; he could have found something else. Without another thought, he went back into the past. Nothing changed. He never came back. Maybe he died, maybe he was happy somewhere else, we will never know.

**NOTE: **_Sorry it was a bit OOC, the inspiration just struck me and I had to write it. I would love some more review though (constructive if you do not mind). Tell me who you want next. Marco? Ax? Tobias? Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. If Marco Died

**NOTE:** _I am good, but not as good as K.A Applegate! I don't own any of these characters, they are copyright, and you know the usual drill. Now onto the story! I am sorry if this is depressing; I just decided to give Marco a bit more depth and thinking. Is it OOC? You tell me._

**Marco**

Yes, it is finally my turn to speak! You know, Marco the Magnificent, the popular sexy one, with all of the adoring girls over in the door. Yes, be honoured. I have the beautiful Rachel grovelling at my feet. I wish. I only wish life was like that. I used to have friends, used to have a life, people used to think I was cute. Then the Yeerks came. They destroyed our lives.

I failed all my subjects. My friends hate me. At first they were worried, then sympathetic and then ignored me altogether. They are probably all dead now anyway. When the Yeerk pool was destroyed, the town was destroyed, killing many. If they aren't dead, they will be infested or fighting for their lives. I don't care anymore. But sometimes I sit, and I think and worry about them. What would my life be like if there were no Yeerks????

We would not have the morphing power. We would have nothing to do with Ax. He would be happily living with his brother and parents on the home world. Or fighting bravely. Rachel would be acceptable. She would be her smart ass self, but at least not the ruthless killer she currently is. Cassie would be sitting in her barn, helping animals, like she always has. Jake would be by her side. Or playing basketball with his brother. He would be fun and easygoing, not making the decisions of an adult. Tobias would be a human. He would be happy with his mum, Loren.

As for me, I would be considering universities. Playing video games. Having fun. Making jokes. I would have multitudes of friends, maybe even a girlfriend. My mom would be back by my side. Giving me one of her radiant smiles. A kiss at night. One of her top meals. Just having fun at my home. Life would be perfect.

Although I wish for it to be so, it is too late for it now. Maybe I will wake up and it will all be a dream. Not knowing Rachel or Cassie. No Ax. My true friends are worth this war. I almost do not want the war to finish. My friends would fall apart. What would Jake do with his life? What could Rachel do to fight back? After all of the death Cassie had caused, how could she go back to just looking after animals. What could Tobias do? Stay as a hawk and lose Rachel, or become human and lose his freedom forever. And life without Ax.....

So when Jake approached me and asked the question, I had no trouble answering

"Alright"

For my friends, for the future. I cannot face what I have become, I cannot do it. As much as I wish I could, I would not. What would I do? Make a movie? Have a mansion? All of these things would be great, but only possessions. I would give it all up for my heart to return. So I will do it, with hope that my sacrifice would not be in vain.

It would be hard to die. But I know I will do it. I will. How could I give this job over to one of the others? I could not live with myself after that. I know. What would the others say.

Rachel would want to do it with me

"Let's do it"

Cassie would turn on Jake

"How could you"

Ax would accept my decision

"For honour"

Tobias would sadly accept

"Thank you"

If it was Rachel, what would happen to Tobias? If it was Cassie, what would happen to Jake? If it was Ax, Tobias would crack. If it was Rachel, Tobias would kill Jake. Jake could not die; it would ruin the whole point of the mission.

Who cares about me? Rachel hates me, she always has. Tobias does not care about me, his life revolves around Rachel. Ax does not care for me; he cares only for his shorm and cousin, Tobias. Even Jake has given up on me. Cassie ignores us all. The Auxiliary Animorphs work for themselves, and only interact with Jake. My mum and dad, they only care about each other now. So who does that leave me with? Memories and pain, that's what! I'm not just a funny face. No one can see, no one guesses. All they do now is hate.

*****

"Hey Rachel"

"Go away"

How are you?"

"Go away"

I'm just trying to help"

"Just die alright! Get out of my life! Go away! No one cares! Just go away and die! And don't come back"

*****

"Hey Ax"

Hello

"What are you doing?"

Meditating

"Are you OK?"

Fine

"Bye"

*****

"Hey Bird- boy"

Marco, not a good time

"What's wrong?"

Don't worry. See you

"Do you need any help?"

Can't you take a hint? Just go away

"Look at you. You used to be......."

Leave! Now!

*****

"Cass, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just thinking"

"What about?"

"Everything"

"Things will only get better"

"Thanks for the advice. Bye"

"Are you sure you don't want an extra brain"

"No. Bye"

*****

All of this is going through my head, as I sit here in the Blade Ship, hidden. Where will I go from here? Nowhere, just an empty void. That will be better than this, I suppose. Anything would be. As I am half listening to the convection, I am only getting bits of the conversation. I need to focus!

I hear the faithful words. It is not too late. I could back down. I could morph and hide. Let my friends die. The friends who all hate me. Yeerks. Visser Three. But I keep to promises, and I will go through to the end.

I start the morph to gorilla. Hair grows all over my body. I grow. Get a muzzle. Big feet. The same old repetitive thing. I rush out of my hiding place. All of the other people on the ship just stared. I walked up to Tom, and crushed him in my fist. Still, they were all motionless. I realized what was wrong. They were surprised. I walked, didn't run. Didn't kill any of them. Just stood there. The other Animorphs just looked confused.

I started to reverse the morph. One of the Controllers realized and took a gun into its hand. I flicked him away with my big hands as the demorph continued. As I stood there in human form, I stared at the other Animorphs, anger and hate deep in my eyes. I realized that they never were my friends. All they did was argue, fight and use me. I realized that even when they were not heartless, cruel and cold, they were still the same.

They reeled back. They didn't understand why I hated them. They would. But they knew that I hated them. I hope that they will die in pain. I showed all of that in my eyes. Cassie was ashamed at herself, and had a look of horror on her face. Tobias was standing, in human form over Rachel. He did not understand my look. Why would he? Ax was expressionless, he knew why. He accepted that I hated them. Rachel was crying. I didn't understand.

She threw herself away from Tobias and flew at the glass. Sobbing and screaming, she grasped the screen, screaming

"No, no, no"

She suddenly stopped and stared at Jake. Cassie wondered what was going on and stared at him. Soon, everyone was staring at Jake. He had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were happy. Rachel got a murderous look on her face, and threw his face straight into the screen. It cracked and broke on their side.

Only then did I notice a pain in my side. One of the Hork-Bajir had cut into me with their blade. I put my hand to it. Blood was spurting out of it like a fountain. Another slice into the other side brought me to my knees. The Hork Bajir stared at me, surprised I was not putting up a resistance.

" Thank you" I breathed

And closed my eyes for the last time

*****

Rachel killed Jake in the Dome Ship. Jake tried to morph, but she morphed first and sliced his half morphed body. After that, she got out of morph and sat on the floor. The others tried to move her and tried to talk her into moving. She refused to move. She sat for three days, without eating or drinking. Then, she walked away. She was not seen again. They found a leotard a few years later, deep in a forest. But they refused to believe that she was dead.

Cassie led the search for Rachel. She hated herself for the way she treated Marco, and refused to morph ever again. She felt she had to repent by bringing her friends together. Jake had died, Marco had died. Once she found Rachel, she thought that she could bring the group together. She searched for two years. One by one, her helpers moved to other things or left her. She was deep in a forest when she found the leotard. She decided to ignore the ban and morphed into an osprey. As she searched, she saw a flash of blonde hair. She flew towards it, and went straight into a tree. Fatally injured, she began to demorph. But time had gone faster than she thought, and she was a nothlit, half morphed. She died soon after.

Tobias was devastated when Rachel went up to the screen. He felt betrayed, and thought that Rachel loved another. While Rachel was sitting, he morphed into small insects and sent thoughts of horror into her head. When she ran away with his prodding, he was happy. He hated the group, ever since Marco's death. His death had fuelled something dangerous in him, and he was determined to kill them all. After Rachel left, he set out to kill Ax. Ax had gone into space on a mission, and Tobias could not find his ship among all of the many planets. He began to mingle with various alien races, and learnt where he might be. He heard that he might be back on Earth. He set a course back, but could not find it. He got a guide and started back. The guide wanted the ship though, and threw him into space. He suffocated and died.

Ax accepted Marco's death. When Jake died, he felt free. When Cassie started the search, he felt free. And then he left. He didn't bother to go to the home world. His parents had not seen him for a while; they could wait a few more years. He then decided to go and fight other alien races for land. The Andalites had given up on honour and perfection, they wanted the planets. They destroyed the Hork-Bajir and Taxxons. They killed the Lerra, and the Gedds. And many others. Eventually people started to fight back. On a enemy world, he was taken hostage into a Blade Ship. There sat a beautiful woman. Golden locks to her feet, blue eyes, perfect in every way. She called herself the One. She then took his powers and absorbed him. This was a painful process, and he will always be in pain inside her.

His death caused pain

_**Sorry about the ending deaths. I just felt like twisting some characters. And I was making it ironic when Marco said that he wished them all to have a painful death. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Next is**_

_**If Tobias Died**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	4. If Tobias Died

_**`NOTE: **__**You know, only two more chapters. I suddenly got inspired on this one in the middle of Ragdoll Masters so I hope it is as good as I think. Well I do not own them (guts) and yeah. Good constructive reviews please. Thanks **___

**Tobias**

There is nothing quite like riding on the thermals. Nothing is better. Peaceful yet intense. But anyway, back to the point. My name is Tobias. Tobias Fangor. My friends and I are the Animorphs, the fighters for the human race. Well, technically we have androids, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and the Auxiliary Animorphs, but our group are the original. But they've changed. Am I the only Animorph left?

There is our leader, Jake. Brown hair. Brown eyes. The average boy you may see in your Maths class. But this guy fight aliens. He made great decisions, he always has. He was my hero for a time. When those bullies tried to dunk my head in the toilet, he was there. Once we got the power, it was still there. He saved my life, and I saved his. But it has changed. He has made some decisions; I am not sure what he is anymore. Just the average boy in the Maths class had turned into a heartless, ruthless man.

Marco. He kept us entertained. He used call me a dweeb before we touched that cube. We laughed about it, after everything that happened, who cares. He would flirt with Rachel. We laughed about it; I know it was always a joke. He used to be a slacker. But he really pulled through for me. But he has fallen back. He has changed, just like everyone else. I have not seen him crack a smile for months. Not even one joke. I thought he of all people would have stayed the same. Him and Cassie.

I did not really know Cassie, even after all of the battles we had been through together. We would always take the same side though. We were similar in many ways though. While the others were more practical, we were the most moral. We did not have much one on one time, but I've been in many battles with her. And after, she used to go to her room and cry. Even she had changed. She kills now, without mercy. She does not care anymore. She does not feel guilt, or love for anything anymore.

Rachel was the last human. I love her, and I know that she will always love me back. We have always openly expressed our feelings. She loved me for who I was the human, but the hawk as well. She wanted me to change, to human. Her life was centred on shopping and school at one point. Your typical airhead. In away this war was a good thing, we wouldn't have met if not for it. But I don't know if I can love her anymore. What she has become scares even me. She kills mercilessly, a bloodlust that no one else in the group has. Reckless to a dangerous point. When the war ends, where will she stand? I do not think I love her anymore, not like I used to at least.

The last worth mentioning is Ax. He is my best friend, my shorm. I would die for him as well as Rachel. He is an Andalite. He is getting restless, just waiting around for a battle. He is not bloodthirsty, but enjoys battle. He has become much stronger then he once was, and it is beginning to go to his head. He is too eager to prove himself, more than he ever was before. He is more engrossed in his other Andalite friends than us.

I was concentrating hard on this, so I didn't hear the thoughts in my head.

Tobias, is that you? Hello?

Hey Jake

I need to talk to you

A peregrine falcon and a red tailed hawk settled down in a clearing. And we morphed to human. My feathers disappeared first, turning to a feather pattern and then disappearing completely. My beak got sucked up into my mouth, and my wings folded into my stomach and disappeared. My eyes grew smaller and became my pale blue ones. Jake had a weak grin on his face.

"You are completely human, apart from your size" he said.

When the demorphing was completed, I sat down on a rock to listen to what he had to say. As he began to speak, my mouth fell open in surprise. I did not expect anything like it. But I knew I had to do it. I understood immediately.

"You have to be back up. You understand? You must hide in the Blade ship, and kill Tom if necessary. I don't think we will need you, but you are our Plan B. No one else can do it. I am the leader. Ax is the negotiator. Rachel is our fighter, if it comes to that. Marco would say no. And Cassie would say no".

He gave me my instructions. Keep on Tom. Hide in the ship. Be discreet. I did something that was not part of the plan. I decided to see everyone and say goodbye, in my own way. I would not tell them the plan, but I needed to do it, for myself and for the others. I told Jake and he agreed, in his own way.

As I walked into the clearing, I caught Jake's eyes. He nodded once and then turned and walked away. I walked up to Marco first, and I thought about how to say goodbye to him. I could not be too serious, but I must not be too happy. I walked up to him.

"Hey Marco".

"Hey Tobias, what's happening"?

"Just thinking about the battle. Are you ready"?

"What do you think? Well, our leader wouldn't let us leave even if we wanted to". Marco said this with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Stay strong, for the group".

"Yeah. But what do you..." Marco looked around the clearing. Tobias was already gone. It felt as if he was leaving, forever. Marco sat down and began to ponder. Marco had a bad feeling about this. But he would never guess the truth... Not until it was too late.

I went walking into the forest, trying to find one of the others. I did not see anyone close. Suddenly I heard a 'Whack! Whack!' coming from his left. He walked in that direction and saw Ax chopping at trees. There was already a large pile of logs from his previous cuttings. I did not know what he was planning. I walked up to him.

"Hey Ax"

Hello Tobias. What is wrong

"Nothing Ax. So what are you doing with the wood"?

Building a hut Ax smiled with his eyes, and went back to chopping.

"Well, I have to find Rachel. So bye. Good luck with those logs"

I morphed into the red tailed hawk, becoming my true self. He wished he could help, do something more. But what could he do? Tobias shot back up into the air. He had to say something else to Ax, but he did not know how to say it. Instead, he said to himself.

I'll miss you Ax-Man

He decided to go find Rachel next. He flew around, looking for a bald eagle, but the skies were empty. He flew away from the boundaries, and kept on looking. He suddenly saw Cassie, flying around the perimeter as the sentry. He decided to talk to her next, and find out if she knew what happened to Rachel. As he approached, the osprey flew in his direction.

Are you here to take over my shift, because I've just started?

No, I was just wondering if you knew where Rachel was

Look Tobias, we need to talk. Please become a human

He wondered what she wanted.

Tobias landed in a nearby clearing. He began to make his demorph. He looked over to watch Cassie morph. She had a gift, to make her morphing look beautiful. He looked across to see a human sized bird. He jumped back in surprise, and she laughed in his mind. She began to demorph, leaving her feathers until last. She looked like some sort of goddess, and then she was back. It was sometimes hard to remember that she was just a normal girl.

"Look Tobias, I know what's wrong with you. And I need you to know that you should not be pressured into doing anything. It is fine to say no, even if it makes them angry"

I had serious thoughts and questions running through my mind. Could he refuse? Just live happily ever after with Rachel, in a pretty house and have happy kids. Maybe one day. But he had to do this, to prove to her that he would do anything for her.

"No, I have to do this. I have no choice".

"I'm so proud of you Tobias" she said "Rachel will be so happy. I'll tell her right now".

I was just getting more confused. Why would she tell Rachel? I finally figured it out. We were talking about two completely different things.

"...waited for this for so long, and she will love you for it".

Cassie looked over at me and saw my expression. She looked a bit confused and then she realized why I was so confused. She looked embarrassed, and then curiously. It really is amazing how she can analyze people like that. I decided to get going. She just watched me as I turned back into a hawk. I think she knew the truth.

"Goodbye Cassie, I'll see you later..."

She didn't answer, just looked at me miserably. She started walking towards the camp, obviously leaving me to do the watch. I looked after her, regretfully.

I guess we are alike after all.

I flew continuously around the perimeter. I started going faster and faster, until even my bird body began to feel dizzy. I then almost fell onto a branch, and my talons gripped on for dear life. I needed to morph into something, anything. I made my decision and began to morph.

My body grew and twisted, much bigger than a human body. My hands began to grow, and I lost my grip. Suddenly I was caught on the trunk of the tree. Shling! Blades erupted from my body, and as I tugged, it became clear that I wasn't going anywhere. I laughed, but it came out as more a roar. That made my laugh harder. I suddenly sobered up as I realized it may be my last laugh.

Tobias!

Rachel flew towards me quickly, concerned. As she neared, she saw my predicament. She almost flew into the tree laughing. She lost her grip on the branch and gently landed on the ground.

It's not funny Tobias said, a smile in his voice.

Sure it isn't

She began to laugh again. I love it when she laughs.

She began to morph back to human, her grotesque morphing form transforming into her perfect body. She looked up at me and started laughing again.

"Cassie told me to come and see you. Maybe she saw you get stuck" Rachel said, holding in a laugh.

"Maybe you should demorph"

As I demorphed back into my hawk form, the blades were the last bits of me to go. As I fell, I spread my wings to land on Rachel's shoulder. She shook me off with irritation.

"I want to see the real Tobias. I need to talk to you before the fight". I turned into a human and faced her.

"Is this right? Killing all of the other Animorphs, forcing Erek to fight, maybe killing innocent people. And the army as well. The Yeerks deserve to die, but what about the others. Jake says it is a sacrifice we must make, but I'm not so sure. Should I say something"?

Tobias was taken aback by this. He had never heard Rachel question herself before, let alone confide in him about anything. She always made her own rules, not asked to borrow others. Maybe Rachel had grown from this war. Maybe she would settle down. I hope so. She must have seen my expression, because she mentioned her other problem.

"We won't be fighting. I want to fight, not sneak. I mean, I don't want to be killed, but I don't do tactics".

"Trust me, fighting would only get you killed in this. It's too risky. How about, if we win this war, we will get a ship, travel the universe, and kill all the Yeerks"?

"You would do that for me" she asked with a smile.

"I suppose" he said mockingly.

She gave a wink and a broad smile at me. I ran up to her and gave her a kiss. She looked surprised, but when I pulled away, she had a wide smile. I was about to give her another when I saw a peregrine falcon watching. I pulled back.

"Goodbye Rachel"

I turned away so she wouldn't see my tears. She walked towards me, but I was already morphing. I gave her a caw, and flew off, with Rachel calling my name. I did a circle, and kept on going.

And now I am crouching at the back of the Blade Ship. Suddenly, dead Yeerks starting floating through space by the ship. The crew and Tom just watched as hundreds, thousands floated by. The crew looked frightened, and some began to move away from Tom, worried about what could happen if they were caught. Suddenly, a video monitor came on.

Cassie, Jake, Marco and Ax were watching the screen, with Visser 1 behind them. Where was Rachel? What if she had died, or gone on a rampage? I couldn't ever forgive myself if she was gone. But none of the others seemed concerned, so I was not too panicked.

While I was thinking about this, I heard a crash from the video monitor, and a scream. Lights flickered on and off, and the video monitor even turned off for a minute. There were a few yells in the dark and then the monitor turned back on. Marco was off screen, and there was no noise anymore. I assumed it was over.

Jake looked nervous as he was talking, and Tom could tell. He was smirking during the whole thing. Ax ran off screen. Cassie looked unnerved now. She huddled closer to Jake, which he did not seem so happy about. Then he said two words that would change my life forever.

"Tobias. Go"

I was morphing as this whole event was taking place. As the final parts of my morph took place, I prepared to attack. They all saw me at the same time. Before they could react, I ran straight toward a human-controller. I impaled him with my blades and kept on going. Using the man as a shield, I fought and killed a Hork-Bajir. I threw the man's body into another human-controller, who hit some controls as he fell. The lights went completely dark.

The video monitor was flickering with activity at the same time as I weaved in and out of attacks. I sliced another Hork-Bajir and then I felt a sudden pain in my leg. A human-controller had shot me in the leg. I sprinted over to him and stood on his face. The lights suddenly turned on, Tom smiling at the switch.

I slaughtered two human-controllers next, but I got shot in the torso once more and a Hork-Bajir sliced one of my hands off. I decided that I should try and get out of the main room and into a chamber to morph once more, but as I ran towards the doors, three Hork-Bajir blocked it. I knew then I could not get out that way.

As I turned back to the room, I saw that the few humans left were beginning to morph into various morphs. I looked to the monitor for one last look at my friends, and then I thought of one, final, desperate plan. I ran as fast as I could towards Tom, and the monitor screen. The others going towards me seemed to move in slow motion. It was just me and Tom.

As I looked up, I noticed that the fight on the Pool Ship seemed to be over, and everyone was watching this fight now, even Rachel. I looked back towards Tom. He tried to run, but I had already gained too much momentum. I knocked into him hard and he flew through the room and crashed into the controls. I ran up to them and whacked and broke every one that I could.

The whole ship seemed to wobble, tilting at crazy angles. No one seemed to notice me anymore, all of the crew were trying to get away. I had sealed the doors by accident though. I knew there was no hope anymore. I decided to at least get rid of the Blade Ship however. I wrestled for the controls, and spun them towards Earth.

As we flew through the atmosphere, everyone was crashing into each other. Many were being impaled, and as we got close to the site, I was one of the few left. I was still holding onto the controls tight, and I looked down at where we were crashing. We were at the construction site. How ironic.

I looked onto the monitor to see everyone looking at the carnage. Then they all looked at me. Jake looked at me with tears streaming down his face. Ax looked frightened, and he was staring at Jake in a different light. I got the feeling that he was no Prince anymore. Marco had his head held high, being strong for the others. But his eyes were grieving. He alone understood me in that moment. Cassie was sobbing on Rachel's shoulder, not looking at me, unable.

Rachel looked at me, eyes wide. Her mouth was open in a 'O' shape, and tears were brimming in her eyes. She looked straight into my eyes. Was she proud? No. Why did I do it? All of my reasons were juvenile, and as I think of them now, make no sense. It's just not fair! I wanted a future, an amazing life. I wanted to be famous, get married, and maybe even kids someday. But not anymore.

Control your powers

And they crashed.

Cassie let go. She controlled her powers as she thought was right. She hid from the press, by the time they came to her house she was on a plane to France. From there, she made her way to Greece. The only Animorph she ever contacted was Marco, for some reason. She couldn't face Jake or Rachel. And she didn't understand Ax. She completely changed herself. She married a rich doctor, and she lived at home, organizing events in slinky dresses. Her hair is bright red. She has no garden.

Marco grew up. He did not hide from the press, but he used it to his advantage. He decided to become a lawyer. Being so well known, his business was instantly a success. Marco turned out not to be such a good lawyer, so he invested and left to create a theatre company. This was a job he was good at, and his fame increased. Since this, he has invested in various businesses, each getting large sums because his name is supporting it. He talks to Cassie, and Ax on rare occasions.

Ax went back home. However, he came to a grim site. When his ship arrived on the homework, he realized that his parents had recently died. After hearing this news, he left the planet quickly. He decided to move back to Earth, and settle down with a wife. However, back on Earth, his scoop had become a tourist attraction for humans. He ended up on the Hork-Bajir home world. It was very empty by this time. He lived his years alone.

Jake gave up. After the death of Tobias, he decided he did not deserve to live. After 2 suicide attempts, his parents told him to move back in with them. Jake refused, and ran away. He now lives in New York, where he works at the cash register of McDonalds. During nights, he does private shows of him morphing into animals, where he is ridiculed and laughed at. He never smiled again. He never talked to any of his friends again.

Rachel took Tobias's advice. After the death of her beloved, she took a journey on a Blade Ship throughout the galaxy, seeing all the beauties there was to offer. Three years later, she became a supermodel/stunt artist. She had a fantastic career as a supermodel, doing animalistic pictures. After this she became a stunt artist. With her gymnastic skills and grace, she did well as a girl. However, when there were animals involved in a scene, directors wished to use her because she would not attack. She never married.

_**I found this one really hard. The middle was OK, but it took a long time to get some endings that fit with the story and Tobias's last line. I liked Rachel's ending, and Cassie's, but not really the others. But another opinion would be great! Why don't you read some of my other stories as well **___


End file.
